1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical ampule opening device and, more particularly, to a device for inserting an ampule therein and severing the top portion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ampules are sealed glass vials that hold various types of liquid or powered medicine. They are opened by simply snapping the thin neck of the vial off, thus allowing the liquid and allowing it to be drawn off with a syringe or the powder to be mixed with a water solution as dispensed and then withdrawn via a syringe. While ampules do their job exceedingly well, they often cause nasty cuts to the fingers and hands of their users when the glass neck is snapped off. Additionally, many users, whether they be professional medical workers such as doctors or nurses, or patients who self administer medicine, find it difficult to snap off the ampule neck due to lack of leverage. This lack of leverage, coupled with the haste to get the job done, often causes some of the worst cuts as aforementioned described. Additionally, the user risks dropping the ampule during the process, and the associated loss of medicine should it break. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which ampules can be opened quickly and easily, without exposing the user to potential cuts from broken glass. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,949, issued in the name of Chiquiari-Arias, discloses an improved single dose disposable container and accessories;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,506, issued in the name of Koreska et al., discloses a breakable ampule with swab;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,588, issued in the name of Schlosser, discloses ampule having a fracturing outlet end, a piston and a breakable end;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,297, issued in the name of Chari et al., discloses an apparatus for application of a tooth desensitizing composition having a flexible body, a crushable ampule, and desensitizing material;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,497, issued in the name of Haber et al., discloses a device for containing and opening a glass ampule and transferring the liquid contained in the ampule;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,465, issued in the name of Zhu, discloses a syringe having a drug to be injected;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,488, issued in the name of Krawczyk et al., discloses a breakable ampule swab and cap for scented material; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,473, issued in the name of Schwebel, discloses a hypodermic jet injector and disposable ampule.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the ampule opening industry.